


The return of the You’re My Priority Series

by MultiFanBase



Series: You're My Priority Series [4]
Category: Shadowhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFanBase/pseuds/MultiFanBase





	The return of the You’re My Priority Series

I am sorry I have not written anything in a while. i need to take a break. i was diagonsed with bipolar disorder and I needed time to better myself. but I am feeling better then I have been in a while and I am ready to continue this story. keep an eye out for the first chapter in the fourth book of You’re My Priority series


End file.
